A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,358 A used for preheating of a principally metallic charge in a corresponding channel like (tunnel like) preheating chamber. The channel has an entry port, also called as a transition region, followed in the transport direction of the metallic charge by a so-called heating zone and a discharge section, defining an exit port of said channel, from where the preheated metallic charge is fed directly or via intermediate installations into a metallurgical melting vessel like an electric arc furnace.